


Let the Rain Sing You a Lullaby

by auntieshakespeare



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieshakespeare/pseuds/auntieshakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window is open, the lights are off, and all the world is reduced to the sound of rain falling to the earth. It has been a long day and an even longer week and Jehan desires for nothing more than to lie on this bed until he becomes raindrops himself. October has greeted him with a bought of melancholy strong enough to confine him to the loneliness of his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Sing You a Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Being unable to sleep, I was on tumblr and saw that nothing-rhymes-with-ianto had expressed a desire for more Jehan/Grantaire friendship fics. Since I absolutely adore Jehan and Grantaire (and admire nothing-rhymes-with-ianto from afar), I decided to write something. I'm really tired, so this is terrible. Sorry. 
> 
> Title taken from the poem "April Rain Song" by Langston Hughes.
> 
> (Oh yeah, and you can find me on tumblr under the same name.)

The window is open, the lights are off, and all the world is reduced to the sound of rain falling to the earth. It has been a long day and an even longer week and Jehan desires for nothing more than to lie on this bed until he becomes raindrops himself. October has greeted him with a bout of melancholy strong enough to confine him to the loneliness of his own mind. 

This particular bout of depression has only lasted for a few weeks now, but it has completely destroyed his ability to comprehend time, so it might as well have started years ago. A small, wild part of him knows that this is only temporary and he will get through this, despite the uselessness he currently feels. There’s always a sliver of desperate hope deep within the poet’s open heart. But for now he is weary, content to wrap himself in blankets and imagine that he will evaporate into the air so that he may join the raindrops in their jubilant song outside. 

A knock at the door rouses Jehan from his daze and he calls out, barely loud enough to be heard over the rain, “Come in.”

The door opens just wide enough for a head full of wild curls to pop through. Grantaire smiles softly when he sees Jehan, tired eyes rimmed with red. “Is this you enjoying a little sleep song this afternoon, or have you decided to add blanket burrito to your lengthy list of questionable fashion choices?” he asks, nodding towards the window. “Not that I would blame you if you did, because you look incredibly cozy, my friend.”

Jehan’s heart aches as he hears the words Grantaire won’t say, the questions he won’t ask. Grantaire is more than willing to talk you into the ground about anything, so long as it doesn’t mean a thing to him, but when he actually needs something he suddenly loses all ability to vocalize. Without answering the question, he wiggles over on the bed, making room for Grantaire to lay down with him. The tension drains from Grantaire’s face as the gestures sinks in and he enters the room fully, closing the door softly behind him. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Grantaire runs a hand through the poet’s long hair, letting his fingers caress the skin below. “Bad day?” he asks, though they both know the answer already. 

Suddenly, Jehan feels tears start to gather in his eyes. A dam in his emotions has been breached and the anguish he has been holding back all month releases all at once. He tries to repress it, but instead a broken sob forces its way out of his mouth. He can taste the tears as they flood down his cheeks. 

The mattress dips for a moment while Grantaire lies down next to him, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. He kisses Jehan’s forehead and presses him as close to his body as he can manage, their bodies both shaking with the poet’s sobs. 

Minutes or maybe hours later, Jehan finally calms himself, feeling hollowed out. His nose is completely blocked and his head aches, but he is warm in Grantaire’s arms and for the first time in weeks, does not feel alone. He extricates himself from Grantaire’s embrace for a moment so that he can cover his friend with the blanket he has been burrowed in. Once properly covered, Grantaire wraps his arms around Jehan once again and this time Jehan returns the embrace. 

They drift off together to the sound of the rain singing them to sleep, the sound once more becoming the world, entire.


End file.
